Jirachi's Night
by WolfoftheDark
Summary: Two trainers Dayton and Jen about to start their Pokemon journey but disaster strikes before they can get a chance to begin
1. Chapter 1

A bright afternoon in Margon town. Butterfree's flying, Growlithes sleeping, and Children finishing school for the day

though today was special everyone was preparing for the Jirachi Festival. For the student's today meant something else to them

for they were going to select a starter withing the next two days though first they had to prove themselves in a Pokemon battle

with Pokemon provided by the school. Our Story begins with two trainers. Dayton and Jen. Dayton Not much of a trainer but an artist

and Jen a battler, and coordinator. Anyhow enough rambling let the story unfold.

A loud buzzing echoed through the halls of the school with the advanced student from ages thirteen to fourteen training

to become the teacher about to dismiss the students giving one last reminder of the importance of the next few days.

"Now Class remember what the next few days are important for first off you are having your graduation exams two days from now

and Jirachi's Festival tomorrow night". "Now are there any more question before the bell rings". Ms. Mick asked.

Out of the class only one hand was raised from the local bully Drake.

"Yes Drake what is your question". Ms Mick had asked the want to be gangster student.

"Yeah, What does this stupid Jirachi Festival for anyway." Drake Rudely asked.

Ms. Mick shocked by this she asked him to stay after class.

Three o clock the bells sounded for the dismissal of the students.

Once the bell rang and all the advanced student released into the halls thirty minutes after the lower grade of students. Two student near the lockers

having a normal conversation about everything that had gone on in class in the hour prior to this.

"Can you believe what Drake had said back there?" The young female had asked her friend.

"After everything that he's done over the years It isn't that big of a surprise to see something like this." The male answered.

Leaving the campus walking through the street and chatting with a few store keepers and a few trinkets for the festival.

The male wearing a normal full black T-shirt and blue jeans and the female wearing jeans a blue shirt and a short black jacket. After fifteen minutes they had reached

a small house with yellow house, walking into the yard passing by a Absol wearing a light green collar. The male bending down on his knees to pet the Absol and giving

her a quick treat from the store clerk from the town.

"Hey girl, how are you doing?" The male said talking to his pet.

"Dayton what was her name? You never got around to telling me." The female had asked.

"Her name's Abby. I thought I had told you before, my bad Jen." Dayton awnsered her.

Dayton now stopped petting Abby getting up moving towards the door about to open and signaling for Jen and Abby to follow. The Absol stretching before completely

standing and walking over to Jen and her owner's side. Opening the door to a somewhat unexpected surprise. Dayton and Jen looking in shock to see both their family in

the same room for once after all neither of them had seen the father in four years. Seeing this reaction Dayton's father decided to speak up.

"What's wrong with you two? Looking like you've seen a Ghastly." Mr. Shine had said jokingly. Before anyone could say anything Abby had tackled Dayton's father to

the ground and giving a few joyful licks.

"Hey baby. I missed you too." Mr. Shine said to the Absol.

Dayton giving a small whistle to tell Abby to get off and back to his side. She did said task respectfully.

"Sorry about the Dad." Dayton said with a look of guilt. Seeing this he was quick to respond.

"It's not a problem, don't get down about it. Its a time to celebrate with you two graduating and the festival around the corner." Mr. Shine had said joyfully

Jen's Parents had come from Ice Row city. Around one hundred miles over. Jen Shocked at this and hugged both of her parents. Everyone got a bit of a laugh out of this.

"It's been so long since I've seen either of you." Jen said while having tears in her eyes.

"It's been too long my dear." The Shimmer Families parents said.

After the little reunion everyone had gotten themselves settled in they had started to talk about how things have been in each of the cities. After a while of

talking Dayton and Abby had walked outside for some fresh air. Though inside they still continued their conversation.

"How did you know about our graduation?" Jen had asked the two families curiously. Mrs. Shine was the first to awnser her question.

"They had asked me when you had moved in with us to let me inform them of what had happened during your stay." She said kindly.

"That was very kind of you to do that for us. I hope she hasn't been too much of a problem on you." Mr. Shimmer had said.

Shocked by this statement Mrs. Shine said "She hasn't been a problem at all the time shes been here."

"Then we have nothing to worry about knowing that she is in good hands." The Shimmers said.

Happy with what had been discussed they enjoyed the rest of their meals. Talking through what had remained of their meal when they heard a shout from outside

which seemed to say Razor Wind. Shocked at this they Quickly Rushed outside Shocked by what they saw.


	2. Battle

Rushing outside they saw two Machokes on the ground fainted and one standing opposite of an Absol.

"Think trying to attack me was a Bright idea still Drake." Dayton said with a cold tone. "Me and Abby won't be defeated as easily as your pokemon thought."

"You're being real cocky about this eh painter." Drake replied calling back his pokemon."

"Dayton!" Jen had yelled out to catch his attention. Dayton just ignored it.

"Let's finish this shall we?" Dayton asked the Absol. She had replied with a joyful growl. "Alright then".

"You aren't going to beat me as easily as them" Drake said bringing out a pokeball. "Go Machamp." he yelled as a four armed creature exited the ball.

"Hold up!" Dayton's Father Yelled running in between the two trainers. "If you two are going to battle then lets make a clean regulation match.

"Fine with me." they both answered.

"Good then. A few rules before we begin. First no switching pokemon in between, Secondly do not send a attack directly at the opposing trainer, and lastly enjoy the battle." The Gym Leader had said walking back to the balcony.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" The two mothers asked.

"Not sure how it will go but I'm sure Dayton can handle it." He replied.

"Lets start." Dayton said with Abby jumping in the field.

"Start it off with a seismic toss Machamp." Drake yelled out giving orders.

"You know what to do Abby." Dayton said calmly.

Machoke rushed at the Absol trying to grab it for a seismic toss. Abby replied to this with a quick iron tail. Machamp hit the ground.

Machamp now frustrated went for a dynamic punch blinded in it anger missed the Absol.

"Machamp calm down!" Drake yelled.

Machamp still blinded by anger tried to use seismic toss again. Absol not paying attention was grabbed by Machamp and thrown into Dayton.

Both crashed into the wall.

"Dayton!" The small group yelled out with concern.

"I'm fine." he replied pulling a black ring out of his pocket.

"Abby." he whispered showing her the ring. "Do you want to use it or give up?"

Abby stood up giving a glad bark.

"Done already loser?" Drake insultingly asked.

"You wish." he said standing up and putting the ring on his wrist. Moving his finger to the small crystal on the front of the ring.

A bright light emitted from the ring and Abby's collar. As the light died down a winged creature appeared two crescent horns on its heads.

The group on the balcony and Drake looked shocked at what they saw.

"Shocked? It's only a mega evolution." Dayton said.

"What is this some kind of cheap magic trick." Drake said annoyed.

"No. It shows a strong bond between trainer and pokemon. Dayton's Father answered. " I never imagined you to achieve something like this before I had.

"Let's not waste anytime shall we." Dayton said. "Abby lets finish this with a razor wind."

Abby's horns glowed with a white light and sent a slicing wind towards the Machamp sending it flying into a tree nearby causing it to faint.

Light emitting from Abby again but she returned to normal this time walking to the balcony and laying down.

"Impossible!" Screamed Drake. "My Father's strongest pokemon defeated by a mutt like that." Drake pulled out a pokeball shot a red laser at Machamp.

"You had only won because of your little magic trick." Drake said hatefuly.

"You don't get it do you. I had won because Abby had full trust in me and kept her cool, unlike your Machamp who had lost It's cool and blindly attacked." Dayton said.

"Now would you get off my families property." Dayton said. Drake gave a glace filled with hate and walked off with the three injured Pokemon.

Dayton turned back and walked to the balcony. No one had said anything while he walked back, all shocked at what had happened. Jen was the first to speak up.

"What had happened before we came out?" She asked.

"He was angry over what happened in class and wanted to take his anger out on me." Dayton said. "Not much of chance with Abby here." Giving a glance over to the canine.

"How had you known about what that ring was able to do?" Dayton's Father asked. The rest looked over to Dayton waiting for an answer.

"I was in the library a few months back looking at a book about it. One of the librarians showed me a book of Mega Evolution and let me borrow the book." Dayton answered.

"Why hadn't you said anything about it before?" Dayton's mother asked. Looking over to Abby Dayton called her over to the couch.

"I never thought I would need to because I was never planning on being a trainer." Dayton answered. Abby jumped up on the chair Dayton was sitting on and laid down.

The Adults gave a small chuckle at it. A few hours later of conversing the Shimmers left to go to the motel they were staying at.

Looking at the clock it was eleven o clock Dayton decided to go to bed.

"You should be going to sleep soon too Jen." Mrs. Shine said.

"Sure." Jen said going upstairs to her room. Mrs Shine walked outside where her husband was.

"I have to head back to the gym in two hours." He said.

"You aren't staying for the festival?" She asked.

"I wish I could but I can't leave it for too long. He said. "You know how important it is to the region."

"I know." She said. Walking up to his wife and giving a short kiss and left to the airport.

She walked inside and sat on the couch and fell asleep.


	3. Exams

The Morning after the families short reunion had taken place was the day of the famous Jirachi's Festival which the small town was famous for.  
The Shine family was starting to wake up and prepare for the yearly Festivities. The Mother Jessica was the first to wake from her sleep on the couch with the Absol,  
Getting up and heading to the kitchen to make breakfast and give the Absol poke food. A few short hours later Starlys and Pigeys started the morning sing.  
The soon to be grads heard this and got up, Dayton putting on a blue T-shirt and dark blue jeans,A few rooms over Jen was getting up dressing in a pink shirt with a Fletchling on it and Blue jeans with a tear at the knee, with a small black jacket. Dayton had started to the down stairs stopped half way once he heard a door opening seeing Jen walk out. "Good morning." he said to her.  
She replied with a good morning like usual, then both headed down the stairs. Once at the bottom of the stairs they smelled the stove cooking pancakes. They went to the living and sat down on the couch, Abby promptly jumped up and gave each of them a few licks.  
"Abby, get down." Dayton said to the Pokemon. She got to the ground and sat down. They heard a car door shut from outside, they got up and walked to the door to see who it was. Jen had opened the door and walked out followed by Dayton and Abby.  
They saw both of the Shimmer parents and Dayton's Mother. "Good Morning." Jen and Dayton yelled out. The Three turned and gave a hello and good morning, walking back to the balcony and they all headed inside the house and sat in the den.  
Once inside Dayton's Mother went to the kitchen while the rest went to the Den saying the usual good morning and how are you. "Dayton. Would you mind if I saw that ring you and Abby had used yesterday?" Mr. Shine asked. "Yeah It's upstairs. I'll go grab it." Dayton answered and walked up stairs.  
"I went to the library after we left and saw the book about Mega Evolution." had said. His wife Diana had asked what the book was about. "The book had said that starting and ending Mega Evolution drains energy from the trainer and Pokemon, not fatal in most cases." He said.  
"What does that mean." Jessica asked. "It means that what he did yesterday could have gone a lot worst for him during that fight." He replied. Jessica gave a worried look. Diana said "It's nothing to worry about, Dayton knew what he was doing and the risk of what could happen since Abby had agreed to it so they must have practiced it before."  
"I've never seen him or Abby go out on there own or with any kind of ring before yesterday." Jen said to the group. "He could have done it when we were asleep when we wouldn't notice and Abby always listened to him the most." Jessica said.  
Meanwhile upstairs Dayton was looking for the Mega Ring. "Where did I put the darn thing." Dayton said to himself. He opened the closet not in there, moved over to the dresser and opened the top drawer and saw a box with a crescent moon on it. "Here it is. Dayton said. Opening the box and taking out the ring.  
Once he found the Mega Ring he put it on his wrist careful not to activate it, Then headed down the stairs.  
"I'll go ahead and get breakfast ready for when everyone is ready" Jessica said heading toward the kitchen. Footsteps were heard coming from the upstairs.  
"Don't say anything about what we were talking about to him. Alright?" Jen's Father Harris said looking at the others making sure they understood.  
Dayton walked down the stairs removing the ring from his wrist and handed it to and went to sit down on the couch. "Dayton, Where did you get this from?" asked.. :I had gotten it from my father before he left a few years ago along with the stone Abby has." Dayton answered.  
"Do you know what kind of..." said before being interrupted. "If you're going to say danger then yes I know the danger that comes from it. Which is why Abby and I had agreed before using it." Dayton said to him.  
"Why had you used it if you knew the danger?" asked. quick to reply Diana said to stop with the questions and to not bring it up again. Everyone agreed to this and Harris handed the ring back to Dayton who put it in the left pocket of his jeans.  
"Breakfast is ready." Jessica yelled from the kitchen, everyone then walked over to the table. The tables had food such as Pancakes, Eggs, and Pecha berry juice. They all said they're blessings and began to eat. After fifteen minutes everyone had finished they're meals and said thank you for the meal.  
Jen looked over to the Doduo clock which just struck 10:42. "Three hours until the festival starts." Jen said to the families. Dayton had got up and headed toward the Absol's poke ball. "Where are you going?" His Mother asked. " had said we could go ahead and take the graduation "exam" if you wanted to as well as bring a Pokemon to battle with." "I never got a poke mail about it." Jen said. "She had sent it last night around 11:30." Dayton told her. "What about us?" Dayton's Mother asked. "She said parents are allowed to watch after 11:40.  
After ten minutes of walking Dayton stopped at a tree and took Abby out of her poke ball. "Abby." Dayton said bringing out the Mega Ring. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Dayton asked. Abby shook her head yes. "OK" Dayton said. calling her back to her poke ball and putting the Mega Ring on his right wrist. Twenty minutes after the conversation by the tree Dayton had reached into the town where the festival was being set up. "Hey Dayton!" yelled out a voice. Dayton turned around to see the caller who was a younger classmate, Timothy who usually wore shorts a blue shit and a blue hat. Timothy ran up to Dayton. "Are you taking the exam today?" Timothy asked. "Yeah I am. Why?" Dayton said.  
"Drake said he was entering it." Timothy said. "Tim,Why should I care if he enters or not." Dayton said. "He entered hoping to get back at you for does he mean by that?" Timothy asked. "He had went over to my house yesterday and attacked me, so we had a Pokemon battle and a fast victory." "What Pokemon did you use?" Tim asked. "Abby" Dayton replied showing the poke ball.  
"I'm going to get to the school before it starts come watch if you want." Dayton said before running off.  
Arriving at the school doors Dayton looks at the clock it was 11:23. Opening the doors and heading to the front office. "Where do I go for the exams?" Dayton asked the secretary she responded by saying to go to the gym down the hall. Dayton said thank you and ran to the gym.  
Opening the door he walked in a met . "Good morning Dayton." said to the student. "Good morning." Dayton replied. You're here for the exam correct?" asked. "Yes Ma'm. Where do I go?" Dayton asked. "Go sit on the bench it begins in seventeen minutes." She said. Dayton went to the Bench and waited for everyone to arrive.  
After time had passed around eleven students arrived for the exam. The Speakers came on. "Welcome students who have come early for your Pokemon battle exam. Now what will happen is you will be partnered up for a double battle due to time constraints we have to do tournament with each match to be ten minutes. The Teams are Drake and Mackenzie, Jeffrey and Alex, Trevor and Kyle, Jessie and Ally, Dayton and Timothy, Bill and Carly. Items are allowed during these battles as they would be in real battles. Now go meet with your partners and Pokemon.  
Everyone got up and went to find they're partners, Finding my partner was rather easy. "Hey Tim." Dayton yelled out to his partner. "Hey Dayton" he replied. "Where's your Pokemon Tim?" Dayton said letting Abby out. "Right here." Timothy said pulling out a poke ball sending out a Combusken. Dayton looked surprised never seeing a Combusken before. "Never knew you had a Combusken." Dayton said. "My Grandfather came in from Hoenn with his Pokemon for the Festival and exam." Timothy said. "Well I think the Pokemon will need to meet each other before we start." Dayton said.  
"Abby." Dayton said. The Pokemon looked up. "This is your partner for this, do you want to say hello to him?" Dayton asked the Pokemon. She wagged her tail and barked happily. Abby walked over to the Combusken. "Hi" she said to the chicken Pokemon. "Hello,so you're my partner?" The Combusken asked. "Yes I am. She replied happily. "Are you any good at battling? Combusken asked. "You bet I am." Abby said. Abby saw the two trainers coming back. "They're coming back. Lets get ready." Abby said.  
Abby ran over to her trainer as did the Combusken. "I'm Guessing they got along pretty well." Timothy said. "It looks like it." Dayton said petting the Pokemon. The Speakers cut on "Students the Tournaments will begin in two minutes get to your area and we will begin. Drake and Mackenzie versus Bill and Carly in arena A, Jeffrey and Alex vs Dayton and Timothy Arena B, Jessie and Ally vs Trevor and Kyle Arena C. Everyone headed into their respective area. After getting to Arena B the four trainers said good luck to each other and headed to their own sides. The referee walked to the middle of the platform. "The Rules are simple you are unable to switch Pokemon during battle, Items in Battle are allowed, Do not aim attacks at other trainers, and be polite whether you win or lose. Now let the battle begin.  
Dayton threw out Abby, Timothy Threw out Combusken, Jeffrey sent Warturtle,and Alex sent out a Skitty. "Let the battle begin!" The referee yelled.  
"Abby use Protect" Dayton shouted. she put up a green shield around herself. "Skitty use tackle." Alex said. Skitty's tackle was countered by protect. "Combusken use Ember." Tim shouted. Combusken charged up a series of small flames. "Warturtle counter with bubble." Jeffrey Commanded. The two attacks countered out.  
"Dayton what are you doing?!" Timothy yelled. "You'll see." Dayton said. "Abby use Razor wind and don't let up." Dayton said to her. Abby jumped up and releasing several barrages of razor winds causing the arena to fill with dust. "Warturtle use Rapid Spin to counter the dust." Jeffrey shouted. Warturtle withdrew into its shell and spun into the dust. "Skitty use bite on Combusken." Alex shouted. Skitty ran threw the field to bite her target crunching onto the arm of the Pokemon causing it to screech in pain.  
"Combusken!." Timothy shouted. "Tell Combusken to use Fire Punch." Dayton said to his partner. "Are you sure?" Tim asked. "Trust me and do it." Dayton replied. "Combusken Fire Punch!" Tim told his Pokemon to do. Combusken's arm lit on fire harming the Skitty enabling Combusken to follow up with the punch launching Skitty to the other side of the arena.  
"Abby enough with razor wind use Bite on Warturtle." Dayton said to his Pokemon. Abby went to the floor and charged at the Warturtle. "Warturtle Water gun." Jeffrey shouted. The Pokemon stopped spinning and launched a powerful burst of water knocking the Absol off her course. "Abby!" Dayton shouted shocked by what happened.  
"Skitty use take down on Absol." Alex said. Skitty Charged at Absol trying to get off the ground. "Combusken create a fire spin around Absol." Tim said Combusken jumped above Abby and started creating a spiral flame around them. Skitty was caught in the vortex. "You okay Dayton?" Tim asked. "Yeah I was shocked at Warturtle's speed there." Dayton replied. "Abby back to our side." Dayton yelled to the Pokemon. She rushed over to where she started. "Tim. Get them close together so we can finish them." Dayton said. "What are you expecting to do?" Tim asked. "You'll see just do it." Dayton replied.  
"Abby." Dayton said to his Pokemon. She looked over to her trainer. He showed her the ring and asked if she wanted to? She barked to agree. "Alright Abby." Dayton said. Moving two fingers to the Mega Ring causing it to Brighten up. Abby was engulfed in the light.  
"What is he doing?" The two opposing trainers asked each other watching the light shine down. "Keep battling." The Referee said to the trainers.  
"Warturtle take down." "Skitty help him out with quick attack." The trainers shouted to the Pokemon. "Combusken Keep them from attacking Absol." Combusken jumped in front of them using detect to stall them from attacking Absol.  
The Light died revealing a Pokemon with angelic wings and two crescent horns on It's head. "Combusken get out of the way." Dayton said to his partners Pokemon. Combusken listened and used quick attack to move.  
"Now Abby use Hyper Beam." Dayton shouted to his Pokemon. A small orb formed in front of her mouth launching into a giant beam of energy at the opposing Pokemon launching them to the other wall knocking them out.  
Abby shifted back to normal and returned to her trainer's side as did Combusken. The Referee came onto the field declaring Dayton and Timothy the winners of the round. "Good job Abby" Dayton said to Abby he said kneeling down to pet her. Jeffrey and Alex walked over to Dayton and Abby. "What was that you used to make your Absol to do that" Jeffrey asked. "She looked beautiful when you did." Alex said. "It's called Mega Evolution where some Pokemon can get temporary stronger evolution." Dayton said. "I don't think you needed to use it to beat us. I think a normal hyper beam would've done the same."  
"Yeah but better safe than sorry." Dayton said getting up and handing them a revive and full restores. "What are these for? Alex asked? "To help your Pokemon get back up on they're feet" Dayton said. "Thank you." They both said. walking away.  
"Good job Tim." Dayton said. "What did I do?' Timothy asked. "If Combusken didn't protect Abby she wouldn't have been able to mega evolve." Dayton said. "If it wasn't for you Combusken would have gotten knocked out if you didn't tell him to move." Timothy said.  
"We had to work together. Come on lets see who moved up." Dayton said calling Abby back to her poke ball and walking up to the Referee. "Who moved up to the next round?" Dayton asked. "Drake,Mackenzie,Bill,and Carly all tied so they aren't moving up Trevor and Kyle lost so you're going up against Jessie and Ally next so get ready we have a few minutes go ahead and heal your Pokemon people are going to watch the final match. Good luck kids." Thank you." Dayton said walking over to Timothy to tell him and go heal up they're Pokemon.  
Walking outside of the school Timothy and Dayton walked out while everyone was arriving for the final battle. "I'll meet you inside later." Dayton said. "Okay. We don't have to much longer." Timothy said. "I know." Dayton replied walking off.  
After he left Timothy Dayton saw His Mother with Jen's family and started to walk over. "Hey." Dayton shouted over to the group sprinting over. " did the first round of exams go?" Dayton's Mother asked. "Tim and I had won the first round and moved onto the last round. "Good job." Jen's Father said. "Thank you." The final match start is starting in a two minutes." Dayton said. "Then good luck and we'll be watching from the audience." Jen's Mother said. "Thank you. I have to go meet with Tim before it starts." Dayton said running off.  
"forty-five seconds before the final match starts." The announcer said. "You ready for this?" Dayton asked. "I'm a little nervous to do this in front of people." Timothy said. "I am too but we have to do it." Dayton said. "Let's go we don't have long before the match starts." Dayton said. "Okay lets go." Timothy said with both of them heading out to the arena.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen are you ready for the final battle of this years exam!" The Announcer shouted followed by the crowd cheering. "The Final Battle is between Dayton,Absol, Timothy,Combusken, Jessie,Ivysaur, Ally,Pikachu." The Announcer said while platforms raised the contestants onto the field. "Contestants send your Pokemon to the field" The Announcer said. The four trainers sent out they're Pokemon. "The rules are the same as the last round. Items are allowed, No switching Pokemon, and no aiming for other trainers. Now let the Battle begin." The Announcer shouted.  
"Pikachu quick attack on Combusken." Ally shouted. The small mouse quickly ran to the Combusken tackling it to the ground. "Abby Razor wind on Pikachu." Dayton said. Abby jumped into the air with her horn glowing realizing sharp waves of air knocking the Pikachu off of Combusken. "Pikachu get back over here!" Ally shouted. "Ivy use solar beam." Jessie told her Pokemon. Ivysaur's bud started to glow.  
"Combusken Fire punch on Ivysaur!" Timothy shouted. Combusken started running over to the Ivysaur. "Pikachu use quick attack to keep them off of Ivysaur." Ally said. Pikachu struggled against Combusken stopping it in it's tracks. "Now Pikachu iron tail." Ally said to her Pokemon. Pikachu's tail started to glow then jumped up hitting Combusken with it's tail knocking it back. "Combusken!" Timothy shouted. "Abby get in front of Combusken!" Dayton shouted. Abby jumped in front of her partner. "Ivy use solar beam." Jessie said to the Pokemon launching a bright beam of Light. "Abby use protect!" Dayton shouted. The Pokemon created a orb of energy around her and her partner.  
In the stands Dayton's Mother with Jen's were shocked at what they had seen happen. "I've never seen Abby move that fast before" Jen said. "Neither have I." Jessica said. "He must have been training before now and had trained her speed but the bond they share is what allows them to fight with ease. I saw the glint in both of their eyes once they started they're moves. Dayton knows her strength's and weaknesses and works with that to keep her in the battle as long as possible." Jen's Father said. "I hope he can win this." His Wife said.  
"He will. He knows how to fight but never had a reason to. I know he is going to give it all he's got." Jen said to the group. "Maybe your right we'll just have to see what happens." Her Father replied.  
"Ivysaur grab Absol with vine whip." Jessie yelled to her Pokemon. Ivysaur launched vines from it's back and grabbed Abby and held her into the air. "Pikachu hit Absol with take down." Pikachu rammed into Absol still held in place. Pikachu flinched a bit afterwords. "How's Combusken can he battle?" Dayton said to his partner. "I think so." Timothy responded. "Get him to do something while they're distracted." Dayton said. "Okay. Combusken use flamethrower on Ivysaur." Timothy said to his Pokemon. Combusken slowly got up and launched a burst of fire at Ivysaur causing it to release Abby. "Abby hurry back to our side!" Dayton shouted at the Pokemon who hurried over.  
"You okay girl?" Dayton said to his Pokemon. Abby gave a sharp bark to her trainer. "Alright. Good" Dayton said. "Get Combusken to fire a flame thrower in front of Abby." Dayton said to his partner. "Are you crazy? What makes you think that's a good idea!" Timothy yelled. "Trust me on this and do it!" Dayton yelled to him. "Alright I don't think this is going to work." Timothy said.  
"Combusken use flamethrower in front of Absol. Combusken jumped up and fire a large stream of fire in front of Abby. "Abby Razor Wind." Dayton said to the Pokemon. She Launched a Flurry of sharp winds through the fire causing it to move with the wind hitting both of the opponents Pokemon.  
"What did he just do?!" Jessie said to her partner. "I-I don't know. What do we do?" Ally asked her partner. "Aim for the Absol." She said. "Ivy fling Pikachu at Absol with Vine Whip." Jessie said to her Pokemon. "Pikachu when Ivy flings you use tackle." Ally said to her Pikachu.  
"They're planning something." Dayton thought to himself. He gasped when he noticed they were aiming for Abby with this next attack. "Tim they're going to try something to attack Abby with a combined attack!" Dayton yelled to his partner. "W-what are you sure?" Timothy replied shocked. "No doubt keep Combusken in the battle if Abby gets hit." Dayton said.  
"Ivy Vine Whip!" Jessie shouted. "Pikachu follow it up with tackle." Ally said. Ivysaur grabbed Pikachu and threw the Pokemon at the Absol. "Combusken Fire Punch." Timothy said. Combusken started running to Ivysaur hitting it with a powerful attack sending it flying back to the other side. Pikachu had hit Abby sending her flying back and hitting Dayton knocking them both to the ground.  
The crowd gasped at the sight watching what would happen. "Oh my gosh." Dayton's and Jen's Mother said. "How could they do that!" Jen yelled out. "Calm down they aren't finished yet Jen." Her Father said. "How can you say they aren't finished yet they had been hit with an attack that strong." Jen said to her father. "Just watch." He replied.  
"Dayton you okay?!" Timothy asked his partner getting no response. Abby had started to get up and walk to her trainer's side. "I'm okay Abby." Dayton said. Abby had growled at him. "What's wrong?" Dayton said. Abby looked at the ring on trainers ring and barked at it. "Are you sure Abby?" Dayton asked. she barked yes. "Alright. Come on." Dayton said walking back to the field.  
"You aren't done yet." Jessie yelled over. "Not even close." Dayton yelled back. Abby jumped back into the field. Dayton moved two fingers to the Mega Ring causing it to glow. Abby was surrounded by the light. Once the light faded it showed Mega Absol.  
"What is that!" Ally yelled to her partner. "I don't know." Jessie replied "It looks like the Absol evolved." She thought to herself. "Abby Giga Impact on Ivysaur!" Dayton shouted to the Pokemon. Abby was circled by a energy as she ran to the other side making contact with the Ivysaur knocking it back to the other wall causing it to faint. "Ivy!" Jessie said calling her Pokemon back. Abby was immobilized after attacking. "Pikachu use Volt Tackle." Ally said. Pikachu rushed towards the Absol covering itself with electricity. "Combusken use quick attack and follow it up with double kick." Timothy said to his Pokemon. Combusken ran to Abby's side kicking the Pikachu away and causing it to faint."  
"Pikachu comeback." Ally said calling the Pokemon to its ball. Abby and Combusken went to the trainers side who were walking to the middle of the field.  
"Good job Combusken." Timothy said to Combusken calling him back. "Great Job Abby." Dayton said petting the Pokemon. Abby had reverted back to her normal state.  
Jessie and Ally had walked up to the Middle field to meet they're opponents. "Good match you two." Jessie said. "You as well." Timothy said to her. "What had happened to your Absol at the end?" Ally asked. "She had mega evolved which increased her natural abilities." Dayton replied. "She looked beautiful when she changed." Ally said. Abby jumped up and licked her face. "Awe thank you." She said to the Pokemon. The Floor had opened up behind them raising the principal. "Good job on your teamwork on both sides that's why you both deserve these." he handed both teams a pokedex and trainer license to each trainer.  
"What are these for? We lost." Jessie asked. "You had shown you knew how to battle and work with your Pokemon in the first round which was the exam and you passed. The final round was for the beginning of the festival." The Principal said.  
"Why didn't you tell us that before?" Dayton asked. "I doubt any of you would have stayed had I said that. The Principal said. "I would say you started the festival off very well with your Absol." "Thank you. It was fun battling with everyone." Dayton said. The other three agreed. "Now get going and enjoy your self the festival has officially started." The Principal said. While the crowds finished leaving.  
"Abby come back and get some rest." Dayton said calling her back into her ball and running off to join the rest of his group. 


End file.
